Lovelanders
by CandleHeadButt
Summary: Mary and Gene discuss something heavy and I blame everyone in the Wreck-it-Ralph fandom for it.


"Gene?"

The Mayor didn't look over, washing a basket of blueberries in the sink.

"Gene."

Again, nothing.

What was with the Mayor THIS time, Mary thought to herself. He had been so grumpy as of late and seeing him in such a foul mood? It hurt her to her very code. No wonder she had invited herself into his apartment, trying to lighten things up by helping him prepare the pies for the next game session the following day.

But for whatever reason, the Mayor was ignoring her. He NEVER ignored her, at least like this anyway. Anytime Mary was so much within a YARD of Gene, his face would turn red, she could see his eyes starting to dart about. She knew what powers she held over him and throughout the years, she had been using it to her advantage.

Mary had Gene on a leash, she was his little blue plaything but for whatever reason that power was all but gone this time.

Maybe she needed to do something else.

Gene continued to work on his pie, mixing the ingredients for the dough. Though he was Mayor, Mary took notice of the talents the man had when it came to anything food related. Not that Gene wasn't familiar with anything food or drink related; he was always shoving something into his mouth, claiming that his Mayoral status gave him every right to have first dibs on whatever food was around.

Her pie include.

He was just standing there, so silent, so angry.

"PINCH!"

"GAH!"

Gene let out a cry as Mary reached down and pinched him rather roughly on his side. He dropped the bowl of dough onto the counter, turning quickly to look Mary right in her eyes, his cheeks flushing bright red.

"….YES? Yes, what do you want?!"

"You are such a putz." Retorted the woman, not moving an inch. Gene looked rather caught at the comment but he recovered, leaning on the counter and glaring at his neighbor.

"Don't start this with me." He growled "I get enough comments from everyone else in this arcade. I don't need it from you."

"Comments?" Mary said, fluttering her eyelashes cutely. She was well aware of some of the rather colorful comments that had been thrown at the Mayor as of late but she continued to play clueless, anything to get Gene to talk.

"Rgh, never mind." The man growled, trying to return to his work "We have a job to do. We don't need to waste our time talking about what some troublemakers gossip about her-!"

Before Gene even laid a hand in the pie dough, Mary took the bowl from him and tossed it into the trash.

"MARY!" Gene gasped "What was that for?! You just wasted a perfectly good batch of-!"

"Quiet, dough-boy." The woman said, her voice sounding rough "I don't want to hear you complain."

To the Mayor's surprise, Mary began creeping up to him closer and closer, the man slowly moving back but was stopped once he felt the wall on his back. Just want in the world was the Nicelander doing? She had never behaved in such a way towards him before!

"I-I am NOT complaining!" Gene growled, his face red as a strawberry "Rather than accuse me of such silly things, why don't you explain what YOU are doing?!"

"What am I doing?" Mary teased, a smirk on her face "Why Mayor, surly you didn't think that I came here to give you pie? At least, the BAKED kind anyway."

Gene burned even brighter, HORRIFIED that Mary would start talking to him in such an unladly like manner!

"D-D-DEA-MMMPH!"

Mary leaned in and planted her lips upon Gene's. She could feel his mustache tickling against her face but she didn't let go. The Mayor on the other hand fidgeted and squirmed about; this was unfathomable! Mary, the most mature and sweetest of the Nicelanders, was behaving in a manner he would have never expected of her…TOWARDS HIM!

"MMPH! MARY!"

"What?" the woman said as she pulled away, licking her lips "Is the big blueberry upset?"

Gene's heart was racing in his chest as he looked at Mary. Those eyes of hers, bright, DEVIOUS eyes. He remembered seeing that look before in the past whenever she gave it to him, something….SOMETHING would always happen.

But never this far.

Mary moved in closer, putting her arms around Gene's round frame and pulled him closer towards her body.

"Mmm, you were so grumpy all day…" she laughed "Looks like you could use something to bring that smile back."

"M-Mary! DARLING!" the Mayor gasped, trying to escape the woman's grasp but she was much stronger than he thought. She didn't want to let go, not for a second "A-Alright. I-I thank you for the sentiment but maybe th-this is going too fast."

"Too fast?" the woman said, pushing herself against Gene. She could feel his chest beating against her own with how fast his heart was racing but more than that.

More than that….

She smiled.

"I can feel that someone doesn't think this is moving too fast, BIG GENE." She purred, reaching VERY low on Gene's person.

"MARY!"

"It's been THIRTY YEARS." Mary said "Thirty years I have been standing so far from you and you tell me to slow down? Don't tell me YOU want to keep waiting!"

"W-Waiting for-?!"

"Gene, look at me." The woman ordered "Did you like the wait?"

Gene said nothing, biting his lip as Mary's hands moved slowly up his side. He couldn't lie to himself any longer; the wait was TORTURE. ABSOLUTE TORTURE. But he had convinced himself that it was for the best, that in order to be professional there were to be no work-place relations.

Even if he shared the game with the one person he loved so deeply day in and day out, year after year after year.

Maybe there was a peck on the cheek here and there but that wasn't enough! How could ANYONE think that was enough?!

"I don't want to wait anymore…." Mary said, her hands placed upon Gene's cheek "Do you think Felix is going to wait?"

Mary could see some anger coming into the Mayor's eyes. Something had struck a nerve.

"N-NO."

"Then why should we?"

"I am SICK of hearing about them!" Gene roared, scaring Mary a bit.

"Honey?"

"As if they're the only couple in this arcade! As if they're the only ones who've been so madly in love, to have such differences keep them apart!"

Mary realized that in her work she had uncovered ONE of the cracks in the man's armor. Was he jealous of Felix, the attention he and Ralph had both been getting since the take-down in Sugar Rush? That MUST have been it, it must have been. Even if he tried to cover everything up with a smile she could still see a burning rage seething inside of him but she never thought it would be because the game's hero had found his love in Calhoun.

"Dearie, there is no need to be jealous."

"No need?!" the Mayor continued "It's not as if everyone else here has been shoving it in our faces!"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, don't you wish someone loved you like Calhoun loves Felix?!" Gene scoffed, putting on a different voice of some of the arcade's occupants "Boo-hoo! It's going to be so lonely, isn't it! Aren't you jealous that RALPH is going to be best man?!"

"I have heard them." Mary said, her voice soft as she took a few steps back from the Nicelander in blue "I figured you found some of their words annoying but…"

"But I can't STAND it!" Gene shouted, his face red but it was red in anger this time "It's bad enough people have been getting on my case about how I'm nothing but a football but they have to get into our private lives as well?! WHO DO THEY THINK THEY ARE?!"

"Nobodies."

Gene looked down, Mary looking at him with a glint in her eyes.

"E-Excuse me."

"Heh, they have so much to talk about…." She purred, putting her arms around Gene's neck "But oh well. Whatever makes them feel so big about things they don't know about."

She kissed Gene over and over, the man once again feeling so bashful in her hold.

"M-Mar*MMPH!*Mary*MMPH!*

Smooch, smooch, more smooches.

"Mmm, such a sweet blueberry." She smiled, squishing his cheeks "So huggable, so squishable. But I know you can do more."

A devilish grin formed on her face, her pinks lips ready to plant another kiss on the man's.

"C'mon. Where is BIG GENE?"

She leaned in again, the kiss lasting longer, feeling much more passionate. Gene felt so hot, so lost but he slowly felt as if he were melting in her hold. Mary didn't want to stop and in the back of his mind neither did he. This was the moment he had been waiting for, waiting for so long so why was he attempting to run away? Why did he want to avoid her?

He didn't.

He wanted her as much as she wanted him.

He put his hands to her side, feeling every curve brush against his palms. He didn't care how shapely and detailed game ladies had become over the years; Mary was the eye of beauty for him. There was no HD needed for him, he could see her as bright as day.

He was nearly bending her over, her hat coming off and falling to the ground but she didn't at all mind. His hands ran through her hair, undoing the bun and letting it flow out, the man suddenly remembering just how long it actually was.

He had to stop, he had to think for a second. Why did he wait so long for something he had desired so much? How could have been so stupid? Mary was still kissing him, so many kisses laid upon his face.

"Hehe, I'm glad to see you're hungry for something other than food." Mary breathed out as she pulled away for a moment but Gene said nothing. They moved from the kitchen into the living room and to Mary's surprise Gene pulled her closer, nearly sweeping her off her feet.

"G-Gene!"

She then felt herself leave the ground, Gene having picked her up and holding her towards him. His lips left hers and he began to nip her neckline, Mary blushing brightly as his mustache tickled her skin.

"C-Caterpillar-stache!" she teased, gripping onto him but he moved lower. Mary looked on as he began smooching her chest, lower and lower, and…

He couldn't!

He began to unbutton the blazer, unbutton the blouse! Mary let out a little squeak as he pulled her shirt away, revealing the rose-printed brassiere, her face now as pink as the flowers printed on it.

"You say I am blueberry?" the man looked up, the baker seeing the look in his eyes "Then what are you? What do you taste like?"

He kissed her chest again, given her bosom a squeeze.

"Hmmm, let me try again."

He squeezed her again, the woman letting out a little moan, breathing hard.

"I-I know I don't measure up to most…." She said, feeling such a rush "I know I don't!"

"I don't care…." The Mayor said, slipping the article of clothing down. He nipped her flesh, kissing her over and over again, squeezing both her breast in his hands.

"Strawberry." He hummed "Heh, of course you would be strawberry, PINKIE. Soft strawberry."

Mary wrapped her legs around the man, pulling off his own clothing, his tie coming underdone between her fingers.

"Overfed blueberry."

"Little strawberry brat."

"Is that all you have to offer?" the woman said, as if she were DARING Gene to continue "Where is Big Gene hiding? Just a few little kisses and that's it?"

That was FAR from it.

Off came the pants for both of them, Gene taking ahold of Mary's soft behind and holding her on his lap. He kneaded harder and harder, loving just how soft and plush she was and for Mary it felt the same but she had never expected Gene to be so rough. He held her with great strength, pushing her down and down until-

"A-Ah!"

Yes, there was a reason he was called BIG GENE.

Both the Nicelanders' heads began to feel hot, their minds lost in the pure pleasure they were giving to each other. The one in pink, held onto Gene, wanting more and more from him.

"D-Don't hold back!" she panted "Don't you DARE hold back!"

"Can you handle it?!" Gene growled, thrusting hard and harder into her.

"I'm not a damsel!" the woman called back, her voice shaking "I can handle it! I can handle it, BIG GENE!"

"YOU THINK SO?!"

"YES!"

"CAN YOU?!"

"YES, YES, YES, GENE! YES!" she cried out "Oh, c'mon! Put it on hard-mode!"

The Mayor continued, Mary riding on his lap as thirty years of bashfulness, uncertainty, and pure untapped desire began to rise in both of them. He continued to kiss her chest, burying himself in-between her cleavage, a pure heaven in the arcade.

"You say you don't measure up?! The other ladies would be JEALOUS!"

"Kiss me! Kiss me more!"

Lips locked on again, it was just going so fast.

Why did they hold back again? Why did they wait?

They could have been doing this EVERYDAY for all that mattered but perhaps it was for the best. Perhaps, it was a good thing they had waited.

Because of this.

The climax was coming, they could both feel it. It was greater than getting 100 rings for an extra life! Beating the final boss on perfect! BETTER THAN-!

"GENE!"

"MARY!"

BETTER THAN ANYTHING IN ARCADE!

 **\+ 100,000,000,000,000**

There was a final cry from both, Gene falling back onto the carpet as Mary lay on top of him. They were both exhausted but pleasure had never felt so good. Gene continued to hold onto Mary, pressing her frame against his chest.

"H-H-have anything else to say, smarty?"

Mary couldn't say anything. She was just smiling too much.

After the bonus they received, who could blame either Nicelander for smiling.

"You know something?" Gene said "Let Ralph be best man. It's his prize. He earned it."

"Yes." The woman said coyly "With you free that day, who says we have to be there throughout the entire procession? I AM in charge of setting things up for the dinner. We could….disappear for a while."

Gene kissed Mary on the forehead, laughing powerfully "Mmm, who knew that sweet little Mary could behave in such a manner."

Mary rose a bit, poking Gene on his nose "And do you like it?"

"Hell yeah."

"Good." The woman snickered "Because tomorrow? You're going to eat my OTHER pie."


End file.
